


Revisiting Recipes

by Junker



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: When Taako bakes instead of cooks, Kravitz thinks he may have something to offer in the kitchen, but Taako still takes control. Kravitz decides to take control of another kitchen activity to make up for it. This work contains a cookie recipe to go along with the fic. For The Adventure Bang 2018.





	Revisiting Recipes

**Author's Note:**

> For [the Adventure Bang](https://theadventurebang.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> **Artist: thelastbashtion**  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thelastbashtion) & [tumblr](https://thelastbashtion.tumblr.com/) & [NSFW Tumblr](https://betchpizza.tumblr.com)
> 
> **Author: Junker**  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) & [tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/)

Kravitz arrived at Taako’s house a few minutes early with a leather satchel slung over his shoulder. He didn’t often get the opportunity to stay with Taako overnight, and he had packed accordingly. Part of him was still tense, as if his small respite with Taako would be interrupted with a deadly emergency as it had been countless times before. His black, loc’d hair hung loose around his severe, human face. He tried to keep his smile strong for Taako. He was happy to have any time with him regardless of whether or not it would be peaceful or interrupted.

Taako came to the door before Kravitz even raised his hand to knock, and he absently wondered if he had set off some sort of charm he hadn’t detected. “Hey babe,” Taako said. “I’m just getting started, come on in.”

After Kravitz stepped in, Taako smoothed out the front of Kravitz’s suit jacket with his bright pink eyes watching Kravitz warmly. Kravitz cupped Taako’s freckled cheek while tangling his fingers in his long, blond hair. Taako’s lips parted into a broad smile as love radiated off of Kravitz. Kravitz took him in; the thick, dark brows, the charming gap between his front teeth, the soft double chin, the warm, golden glow of his reddish-brown skin.

Kravitz kissed Taako’s forehead and said, “I’ve missed you.”

Taako pulled Kravitz down by his suit jacket and pecked his lips. Kravitz tried to draw it out by biting Taako’s lower lip and drawing their lips together again. He traced his hand down the curve of Taako’s back, pressing them together as Taako’s nose brushed against his own. Against Kravitz’s lips, Taako said, “I know.”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3a7efd593d666aad1fff5415ec4b36d3/tumblr_phej92tJQG1wpmtaho1_1280.jpg)

Kravitz laughed, and Taako used the opportunity to draw away from him. Kravitz set down his satchel while Taako moved back to the kitchen. The entranceway opened up to Taako’s open kitchen, likely because Taako usually cooked when he entertained. After setting the oven to preheat, Taako already started to pull out ingredients - half with magic and half with his hands - and Kravitz smiled to himself as he took off his suit jacket. Containers of flour, sugar, vanilla and salt as well as several loose eggs floated around Taako as he pulled out two other unmarked containers and balanced them in his arms.

It was often like this. Even when Kravitz arrived on time, Taako was wrapped up in something else when Kravitz met him at home. He didn’t feel awkward or left out. In a few moments, Taako would wrap him up in his small kitchen adventure, and Kravitz would feel loved and included. Taako always managed to draw Kravitz into his world with love and acceptance.

So Kravitz rolled up his sleeves and stood on the opposite side of the island countertop. Since they were already starting, Kravitz tied his hair back into a loose bun behind his head. The containers and ingredients neatly arranged themselves around the counter as Taako’s eyes looked over them, his lips moving silently as he tried to remember if he had everything. Kravitz said, “We’re baking cookies, right?”

“Yep,” Taako said. “Already got a recipe.”

Kravitz tried not to let the smile fall from his face. “I didn’t know you liked to bake too,” Kravitz said. “I thought cooking was your speciality.”

“I can still bake,” Taako replied. “I make some mean macaroons, but we’re baking something a bit more pedestrian. We’ll find out if you have a sweet tooth or not.”

Kravitz shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He hardly considered cookies pedestrian. “You know, I was kind of looking forward to teaching you something.”

Taako laughed, and Kravitz tried not to take it too personally. “My darling, beautiful Kravitz. I’m afraid I’ve already perfected my chocolate chip cookie recipe - if you like them sweet. I’ve had hundreds of years to practice it, after all.”

“But have you tried it on diverse palettes?”

“Of course,” Taako replied, “and like I said, it’s definitely on the richer side of the spectrum.”

“So they’re not actually the best chocolate chip cookies. They’re your favourite chocolate chip cookies.”

Taako offered Kravitz a crooked smile, one that Kravitz couldn’t help but return. Taako said, “But does anyone’s opinion matter as much as mine?”

Kravitz chuckled to himself. “I suppose not.”

Taako moved around to Kravitz’s side of the counter. He put his hands on Kravitz’s hips and pulled him forward. “Did I hurt your feelings, babe?”

“No, we’ll try your recipe this time.”

“You’re sure?”

Kravitz nodded. He looked down Taako’s heavyset frame and the floral-print apron with bold white font that read “BAKERS HAVE NICE BUNS” on it. He doubted he could ever love anyone more than he loved Taako. He said, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Taako smiled in response and he added a, “Good. I want you to be happy.”

Taako’s smile always looked perfect on his round face with his thick cheeks emphasizing his grin. Kravitz leaned down to kiss Taako again. Taako’s nose brushed against his own as he pulled Kravitz against him to kiss him deeper. When Kravitz squeezed his ass, Taako gently pulled away. Kravitz leaned forward to kiss him again, and Taako drew away and slipped out of his touch.

Kravitz said, “You know, it’s been a little while since we’ve seen each other.”

“We’ll have time when the cookies are in the oven,” Taako said, “and then again while they’re cooling. If you want to squeeze in something before-”

“No, it’s all right,” Kravitz said.

Taako gave Kravitz a more mischievous grin, suggesting that he would more than wear out Kravitz later. Kravitz moved to stand beside Taako and said, “What would you like me to do?”

“Here’s the recipe,” Taako said. “I’ll let you measure everything out and then we can mix together.”

“Sounds great.”

Kravitz measured out the dry ingredients between glancing at Taako. Taako’s thick, nimble fingers worked the beater as he mixed sugar, eggs, and vanilla together. Taako’s bright, pink eyes shifted across the mixture to make sure the ingredients were blending evenly and his lips carefully moved as he counted under his breath. Kravitz loved every moment he could catch a glimpse of the gap between Taako’s teeth.

Kravitz mixed the dry ingredients together with less caution. He knew they were less particular and understood why Taako trusted him with such a simple task. It gave him time to appreciate all the delicate, precise movements Taako made while working. Kravitz loved seeing Taako’s beautiful spellcasting techniques transferred into the grounded act of baking. A simple gesture could build into any spell, but here Kravitz could see the gradual changes with every flick of his wrist.

He suspected that Taako was one of those people who could excel at anything he put his mind to, but Taako didn’t dabble much - he was at an age where he knew what he liked, and Kravitz was honoured that he fell into that category. “Hand me your bowl, babe,” Taako said.

Kravitz handed Taako the dry mixture and used the excuse to stand closer to Taako as he worked. When Taako started to pour Kravitz’ dry ingredients into his butter mixture, Kravitz took over to keep the process slow and gradual. Taako kept the mixture going as Kravitz’ ingredients slowly melded into Taako’s. The cocoa powder slowly overwhelmed the light butter mixture into a rich chocolate shade, consuming it into a colour much more delicious and rich.

  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/62699d958a59789bd4b3d604f995460c/tumblr_phej92tJQG1wpmtaho3_1280.jpg)  


When Kravitz’ mixture finished, Taako continued stirring and Kravitz set his bowl aside. “Can you grab the candied chocolates?” Taako asked.

Nodding, Kravitz grabbed the bowl of multi-coloured, oval-shaped candied chocolates. He snuck one into his mouth as he set the bowl into Taako. “Did you make these from scratch?” Kravitz asked.

“Yeah, a few days ago,” Taako said. “I wasn’t sure how long you’d get to stay, so I thought I’d make them in advance.”

Taako offered him a brief glance before turning back to his baking. Taako’s smile was a bit weaker, faltering. Their time together was always limited, fleeting. They saw each other often, but a timer was always present - a countdown to when Kravitz would have to leave again. There was never enough time.

Kravitz stood behind Taako and wrapped his arms around his waist. Taako said, “I’m working, babe.”

Kravitz leaned down to tuck his head between Taako’s shoulder and neck. He gently pulled Taako’s hips back against him. “I just want to watch a bit closer,” Kravitz said.

Taako’s smile turned stronger which revealed his thick front teeth again. Kravitz’ nuzzled under Taako’s jaw as Taako mixed the candied chocolates into the mixture. The bright colours spilled into the dark chocolate concoction. The chocolate made the colours pop, certainly, but they emphasized the rich beauty of the chocolate as well.

“That looks really good,” Kravitz said.

“You definitely need a sweet tooth for them,” Taako replied with a laugh. “I’m going to lay them out on the pan. Do you want to help?”

“I thought you were supposed to be bossing me around.”

Taako laughed and pressed back against Kravitz. “Well, you’re comfortable, and the size of the cookies is very precise.”

“So it’s easier if I’m not helping,” Kravitz said.

Taako grinned and nodded. “You got it, babe.”

Kravitz traced his hands down the inside of Taako’s thighs as he asked, “But what am I going to do with myself in the meantime?”

He kissed under Taako’s jaw and listened to the soft exhale he received in response. Taako said, “You could start washing the dishes.”

“You’re as cruel as you are beautiful,” Kravitz replied.

Taako laughed, and Kravitz drew away from him to gather up the spoons, bowls, measuring cups, and cracked eggs. Taako glanced back at Kravitz as he started balling up the batter. Kravitz softly hummed to himself as he started the water and put on Taako’s pink dish gloves. Taako loved having Kravitz in his kitchen. He didn’t mock him for using so little magic, and he watched him with interest while also not stepping on his toes. Taako had previously thought Kravitz’s tall, lean frame would make him easy to stumble over or into while trying to prepare food, but Kravitz stayed out of his way and yet somehow appeared at his side when he needed him. It wasn’t easy for Taako to share his kitchen space, but he trusted Kravitz with some difficulty, slowly letting him do more and more in the kitchen.

He knew Kravitz was slightly frustrated today. His sharp features were tense on his onyx skin, though seemed to melt into pure relaxation when Taako himself was near. And somehow Kravitz held himself back and was patient with Taako. It was a relief, really, that Taako didn’t have to always explain so much and that Kravitz just accepted that sometimes Taako would be difficult, particularly in his kitchen.

Even now it was commonplace to use an ice cream scoop to make sure the cookies were evenly sized, but he liked doing it by hand. He liked getting batter under his fingernails as he scooped out batter and eyeballed the sizes. Certainly it needed to be precise, just as he said, but he trusted himself, and he liked doing it with his hands rather than with tools or magic.

He filled four pans and magicked them into the oven to keep from opening it and letting heat escape. While Taako took off his apron and set it down on the counter, he watched Kravitz quietly work on the dishes. Kravitz hunched over slightly, examining each item to be sure it was completely clean. Taako thought about reminding him they could, in fact, just magic it all off. Taako joined Kravitz at the sink and washed his hands. Kravitz had stacked the clean dishes on a drying rack, and all that was left was the bowl Taako used to mix the batter in. Taako moved the bowl into the sink, and Kravitz stood behind him as he filled the bowl with soapy water.

Kravitz kissed Taako’s neck and placed his hands on either side of Taako at the counter. Kravitz asked, “Is now the time to fool around?”

Taako smiled, and Kravitz kissed the dip where his neck and shoulder met. “We don’t have much time before the cookies come out.”

Kravitz said, “Well how about I get things started.”

Taako tilted his head to brush his nose against Kravitz’s. He kissed Kravitz and smiled against his lips as Kravitz gently pulled Taako back against him by his hips. Kravitz kissed him deeper and traced his hands down the inside of Taako’s thighs. Heat sat in Taako’s cheeks, and when Kravitz softly said, “I missed you,” against his lips, a pang of desire shot through him.

He ground his ass back against Kravitz, and Kravitz kissed his neck again as he unbuttoned his pants. He drew out Taako’s cock so his shaft was still against the band of his underwear. Taako exhaled as Kravitz circled his long finger around the head of his cock. Kravitz pressed against Taako with his erection straining against his pants. Taako bit his lower lip as he thought about how much he loved Kravitz depriving himself to purely focus on him.

Kravitz’s free hand traced up Taako’s shirt as he continued slow circles against the head of his cock. He squeezed Taako’s chest while he kissed and nipped at his neck. Kravitz teased Taako’s nipple between two fingers as he finally dipped his hand into Taako’s pants to give his cock a firm jerk. Taako pressed back against Kravitz’s erection, grinding his thick ass against it. He loved being showered in affection like this.

Kravitz drew his hand out of Taako’s shirt to conjure lubricant, and he moved to his knees as he pulled down Taako’s pants and underwear. Taako started to turn around, but Kravitz gripped his hips to keep him in place. It was a little hot to have Kravitz be forceful with him. Kravitz spread Taako’s legs and kissed the skin behind his testicles. He spread lube across his hands and jerked off his cock with his knuckles rapping against the cupboard underneath the counter.

Taako gasped as Kravitz sucked one of his testicles. Taako gripped the counter to keep himself steady, and Kravitz kissed behind his testicles before sucking the sensitive skin there. Taako found his breaths growing quicker, and Kravitz gently pressed a finger into his ass. Taako sucked his lower lip as Kravitz pumped his finger into him while jerking himself off to the same rhythm. Kravitz’s lips still kissed his skin and Taako wondered how Kravitz could multitask so thoroughly. When Kravitz pressed a second finger into him and curled it inside of him, Taako sharply took in air.

Kravitz kept up the thorough pace, with his fingers pumping into his ass, his lips on his balls, and his hand encircling his cock. Taako let a few moans escape his lips as his climax neared. He knew he was already spilling slightly across Kravitz’s fingers. An annoying little voice inside his head told him he was forgetting something, and the voice held him back from his completion as Kravitz’s tongue circled around his testicle. “Oh shit,” Taako said. “The cookies!”

Kravitz pulled away, and Taako teleported the cookies onto the stove top. With his pants down, he examined the cookies. They didn’t smelt burnt, but they were definitely done. His eyes narrowed at the gooey chocolate chips. Had he baked them too long? Were they not perfect? Kravitz kissed the inside of his thigh and said, “How long were they supposed to go on?”

“About ten minutes. I forgot to set a timer.”

Kravitz asked, “Are they done?”

Taako looked down at Kravitz who gave him a grin. He smiled in return, his chest feeling lighter as he turned off the stove. He supposed it didn’t matter if they were a little over baked. They would still taste amazing, and he wouldn’t have traded his time with Kravitz in exchange for perfectly baked cookies. “They’re perfect,” Taako lied. “Carry on.”

Giving Taako’s ass a firm squeeze, Kravitz stood up from the floor and unbuttoned his pants. When Taako reached behind to give Kravitz’s thick cock a squeeze, Kravitz gripped his hand and put it back against the counter. Kravitz’s cock pressed against his back as he kissed Taako’s neck. Taako wasn’t sure how he felt about things slowing down, but he did want Kravitz to fuck him. He rose up on his toes to rub his ass against Kravitz’s cock, and Kravitz gripped his hip to push him back down.

Taako wasn’t willing to admit he liked Kravitz trying to control the situation more than he would have liked rubbing his ass against his dick. Kravitz spread lubricant across his cock with his free hand still keeping Taako’s hand pinned against the counter. When Taako raised up to rub his ass against Kravitz’s cock again, Kravitz gripped his hips with both hands and lifted him further upwards while he edged the head of his cock into Taako’s ass. Taako loved Kravitz’s thick cock inside of him, and he gripped the counter to keep himself steady as Kravitz pumped himself deeper into Taako.

Taako bucked back against him, eager and thirsty for Kravitz’s long cock. Kravitz spread Taako’s legs with his feet and dug his nails into his hips while he started pumping roughly into Taako’s ass. Taako swallowed a groan, growing more turned on by the second. He loved being pinned between Kravitz and the counter. Taako wasn’t one to just give up control, but his feet barely touched the ground and his grip on the edge of counter grew less firm with every one of Kravitz’s deeper thrusts.

Taako decided Kravitz’s must have realized this, and he lifted Taako off of the ground and pushed more of Taako’s body onto the counter, putting Taako completely at the mercy of Kravitz’s cock. Taako couldn’t believe how hot it was. He considered casting a silence spell on himself to keep Kravitz from realizing just how much he loved it. Kravitz dug his nails into Taako’s thighs as he pulled him back into every deep thrust. Kravitz leaned over Taako and said into his ear, “You may be the boss when it comes to cooking, but I’ll be the boss when it comes to fucking.”

Taako would have laughed at him if it hadn’t made his cock ache so much. How hadn’t he noticed he was so into losing control like this? And how did Kravitz realize it? “We’ll see about that,” Taako replied, trying to keep his voice steady and slightly failing.

Kravitz thrust his cock deep into Taako ground his hips against his ass. Taako swallowed a gasp. Kravitz asked, “You mean you don’t want me to keep fucking you off the ground? You don’t want me to fuck you so hard that the only thing you can think about is how hard you’re going to come?”

Through gritted teeth Taako replied, “Actually that sounds nice. Keep going as you were. Thank you, Kravitz.”

Kravitz smiled against Taako’s neck and kissed him before returning to his deep pace. Taako loved Kravitz for offering to give up control while still sounding in the moment, and he looked forward to losing control completely. So much of his life was carefully calculated and controlled, like a recipe he needed to follow, it was nice to give Kravitz the reigns, and for something Kravitz excelled at.

Taako’s cock ached as Kravitz continued pounding into him and pulling Taako against his thrusts. Taako panted, trying to remember a silence spell but being too turned on to remember even the basics. Kravitz slowed down the pace and ground his hips against Taako’s ass with his cock filling Taako completely. When Taako tried to jerk himself off, Kravitz pulled his hand away and pinned it back against the counter. “Not yet,” Kravitz said against his ear.

With Kravitz continuing his slow, deep thrusts, Taako was ready to beg for some relief. His cock ached, and Kravitz’s words echoing through him only turned him on more. He almost wished Kravitz had duplicated himself so he could fuck Kravitz as Kravitz fucked him, but part of him loved being deprived, especially after Kravitz had given him so much attention before. He knew what Kravitz could do, and Kravitz offered none of it aside from a thick cock in his ass.

When Taako tried to pull his hand away, Kravitz tightened his grip on it and kissed Taako’s neck again. Kravitz started pounding into him faster. Taako found himself groaning as Kravitz panted against his ear. Kravitz finally started to jerk Taako off just as he was about to hit his limit. Taako groaned openly, and Kravitz pulled Taako against him as he came into his ass. Taako didn’t even try to hold back as he shot his load against the counter, with Kravitz jerking him off to completion while pumping his own orgasm into Taako’s ass.

  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c0bf4cba770b075a1d3c84145937b172/tumblr_phej92tJQG1wpmtaho2_1280.jpg)  


Wrapping his arms around Taako’s waist, Kravitz helped Taako back down from the counter while pulling out his dick. Taako panted, and with his legs feeling light, he was grateful Kravitz held him. Kravitz kissed behind his ear and asked, “Was that okay?”

“Hell yeah that was okay,” Taako said, still trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to nuzzle Kravitz. “It felt good to just lose control to someone else for once.”

Kravitz smiled and pecked Taako. Taako turned to fully hug Kravitz, and Kravitz kissed his forehead. Kravitz said, “So when are you going to let me do that when it comes to baking?”

“Never,” Taako said, dreamily. “But it’s cute you asked.”

Kravitz laughed, and Taako pulled himself away from Kravitz. He continued, “I’m just going to clean up. Do you mind taking the cookies off the baking sheet and onto a wire rack?”

“Sure thing,” Kravitz said. “I’ll freshen up out here.”

It was a simple spell for Kravitz. He was on the move too much to count on constantly having access to a place to clean, and the spell even changed his clothes to something more comfortable - a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a plain white v-neck. He moved the cookies onto the wire rack with a spatula and no magic. He checked the bottoms, very certain that Taako thought he had over baked them, but they looked fine to him.

Taako arrived back shortly after Kravitz finished moving the cookies. Taako’s hair hung loose around his face, and he wore a black tee alongside a pair of blue briefs. Kravitz outstretched his arm, and Taako moved into it, letting Kravitz drape his arm across him. “How do they look?” Taako asked.

“Great.”

Taako lifted one off the wire rack with a spatula and inspected it. Kravitz beamed a bit when Taako looked satisfied. Taako leaned against Kravitz with a sleepy look on his face and said, “We can probably wait a bit longer. You okay if I crash for a few minutes?”

“Sure,” Kravitz said, “So long as I can crash with you.”

Taako grinned. “Of course babe.”

Kravitz and Taako sat on the couch together, and Taako nuzzled into him as Kravitz wrapped his arm back across his shoulders. Taako shut his eyes, and a sleepy smile crossed his face as Kravitz kissed his forehead. Kravitz let his own eyes flutter shut as Taako’s steady breaths lulled him into a sleep.

He woke abruptly. His breathing was quick, unsteady, and he relaxed as he recognized Taako’s heavy arm around him. Kravitz exhaled and rubbed his face. Taako nuzzled between his shoulder blades and gently said something under his breath. Taako slept soundly and his arm coiled around Kravitz in his sleep. Kravitz smiled softly to himself.

He didn’t remember his dreams; he never did. Technically, Kravitz didn’t need to sleep at all, but he liked feeling Taako fall asleep against him. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept before he met Taako. There was something comforting about Taako’s steady breaths against his neck or simply on the pillow next to him. The first time, he hadn’t realized he fell asleep, and even now it was a surprise to know that time had passed. He didn’t feel any different - not more tired nor more awake - but he supposed he was happier like this, with Taako’s arm around him.

Kravitz took in his surroundings. Taako was wedged between Kravitz and the back of the couch. The cookies sat cooling on the countertop. One of Taako’s legs was draped across Kravitz’s waist, and he wasn’t sure where the other one was. Consumed by the cushions, he supposed. Kravitz repositioned himself underneath Taako so he could wrap one arm around his back. Taako tightened his grip on Kravitz, and Kravitz lightly rubbed Taako’s arm. He loved him so completely, he just didn’t need anything else.

He wasn’t sure if he slept again or if time had just passed. Time didn’t mean much anymore, though he supposed it did while baking, and yet every moment was a gift with Taako. He loved the weight of his partner against him, and Kravitz lightly rubbed Taako’s back, not eager to wake him, but eager to touch him more.

Taako stirred again, and his eyelashes fluttered against Kravitz’s neck before his eyes finally opened. “How long has it been?”

“Just a few hours,” Kravitz said.

“I hate falling asleep when we’re together,” Taako said, “but I do like sleeping with you.”

Kravitz smiled, and Taako climbed over him to get off the couch as Kravitz said, “I feel the same way.”

“How are the cookies?”

“I haven’t tried them.”

Taako pulled at Kravitz’s arm and said, “We’ve got to try them! Get up!”

Kravitz got up, and as Taako examined them on their wire racks on the countertop, Kravitz moved back behind Taako, eager to surround him and touch him. He rested his head on Taako’s shoulder and wrapped one arm around his waist. Taako grinned and pushed back against Kravitz while Kravitz relished in the attention. Taako tilted his head against Kravitz’s and said, “They look good.”

They did look good. Their sizes were slightly different, and the colourful candies emphasized the rich chocolate colouring of the cookies. The smell too already made Kravitz’s mouth start to water. “And are they just for looking at?” Kravitz asked.

Taako laughed softly. He picked one up and broke it in half to inspect the insides. Kravitz breathed the rich smell in, and Taako ate half while popping the other half into Kravitz’s mouth. The gooey, sweet cookie spread warmth through Kravitz’s body. His eyes widened, his mouth still watering for another taste. “These are really good.”

Taako grinned. “So you do have a sweet tooth.”

Kravitz kissed Taako’s cheek. “It shouldn’t be a surprise. I do love you.”

Taako laughed. “That’s so cliché and cheesy.”

Kravitz reached for another cookie. “It’s just how I feel, babe.”

He half-expected Taako to stop him from another, but Taako also reached for more. Taako stacked up three cookies and motioned towards the couch. Kravitz draped his arm across Taako’s shoulders as he sat down. Shoving the entire cookie into his mouth, Kravitz stretched out his long legs and let out a happy sigh.

Taako offered him another cookie, and he savoured it this time. Taako leaned his head against Kravitz’s shoulder and leaned into him. He gently rested his hand on Kravitz’s thigh. Kravitz considered how happy he was in this moment. The intense amount of sugar hadn’t yet hit him, so he was simply warm and content. He watched Taako, and Taako offered him a shy smile when he spotted him looking.

“Dumb,” Taako said.

Kravitz grinned. Taako looked away, and his eyes glazed over as his wandered to something else. Kravitz was officially out of cookies, but he wasn’t eager to leave this moment to get more. Taako’s fingers absently rubbed his leg. He wondered what Taako thought about and ultimately decided Taako was likely critiquing the cookie in his head. Kravitz finally said, “We don’t have to share these, do we?”

Taako looked towards him as Kravitz drew him out of his thoughts. He said, “No, we’ll make another batch to share.” He hesitated in thought before he added, “But we should follow the exact same steps as we did to make these ones. We can’t leave any step out or the taste might not be the same.”

Kravitz said, “You were the one following the recipe, so I’ll just follow your lead.”

Taako’s hand crept a bit higher on Kravitz’s leg and said, “I mean every step, babe, even the spicier ones we just added today.”

Kravitz laughed before clearing his throat. Taako’s pink eyes watched him intently. Kravitz said, “I’ll be happy to oblige.”

Taako touched Kravitz’s chin to draw him down for a kiss. Against Kravitz’s lips, he said, “Looking forward to it.”

 

### Taako’s Extra Chocolatey Chocolate Chip Cookies with Appropriate Amounts of Pizazz

**Ingredients**

  * 1 cup butter, softened
  * 1 1/2 cups white sugar
  * 2 eggs
  * 2 teaspoons vanilla extract
  * 2 cups all-purpose flour
  * 2/3 cup cocoa powder
  * 3/4 teaspoon baking soda
  * 1/4 teaspoon salt
  * 2 cups Taako-Brand Candied Chocolates (M&M Minis)
  * 1/2 cup Chocolate Chips



**Directions**

  1. Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C).
  2. In large bowl, beat butter, sugar, eggs, and vanilla until light and fluffy.
  3. Combine the flour, cocoa, baking soda, and salt.
  4. Stir dry combination into the butter mixture until well blended.
  5. Mix in the chocolate chips and walnuts.
  6. Drop by rounded teaspoonfuls onto ungreased cookie sheets or, if you are an expert, eyeball it.
  7. Bake for 8 to 10 minutes in the preheated oven, or just until set.
  8. Do not let your partner fuck you until you forget how much time as passed.
  9. Cool slightly on the cookie sheets before transferring to wire racks to cool completely.



**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a version of the recipe you can print, look no further!  
> [Printable Recipe](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FP_37Iw6HGHUs-wqADLP3XdiLKMbVerrYC7Nw_61OCA/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
